


Catch Yeager!

by dlilliansnape



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, Other, animal!Eren, slight?crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlilliansnape/pseuds/dlilliansnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hange's experiments has gone on a wild turn when her experiment room explodes and a squeeing pig runs out. And who is the pig? Eren is the pig! [Various drabbles with reader and Eren.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The Survey Corps headquarters isn't considered normal until an obnoxious noise has been sounded. Not the sounds of Corporal Levi opening the shutters, not the clatter of blades, Eren and Jean fighting or the usual loud laughter of the squads. No the 'obnoxious' noise that had to be made was...

_**Anything made by Hange Zoe.** _

Today it was nothing special of a kind. Hange was always in her high spirited moods, light bags under her eyes of staying up late at night. Commander Erwin had told Hange to get some rest and to not tire herself out, but she finds her ways of finding a loophole to his orders. It was always the same routine for her: get up at 6:30AM, check on her 'experiments', breakfast at 8:00AM and then hours in her crammed up lab, doing who knows what. Cadets whispered what her latest scientific discoveries she had found and bets that she'll blow the headquarters up very soon. However no one expected for one of her experiments to go wrong... _or unexpectedly leave cute remarks._

 

\--------

"Eh? You want me now?" 

Hange crossed her arms against her chest, a big smile on her face. "Yes Eren. I would like you to come with me" 

 _In other words, "be my lab rat"._ Eren furrowed his eyebrows as he felt a trickle of sweat run down at the back of his neck. He was always used to be Hange's main subject for her experiments, but each one led to a disaster. He remembered his fingers lost his bones in one incident where Hange tried to see if titans can reduce to human size (he was quite upset and enraged that he wasn't allowed on any expeditions for a month), a potion that initially meant to increase a soldiers strength turned his hair into a bubblegum pink (Jean never let Eren forget about that) and his voice shrilled for a potion meaning for titans to talk (poor Corporal Levi choked on his tea when Eren spat a snarky remark to him with a voice of a crow's cry). He no longer wanted to be a laughing stock towards his friends or superiors. 

"I'm sorry Hange. I'm staying out of your freaky business" he said, turning on his heel. 

A rough grab to the back of Eren's collar made him lose his balance as he was dragged further away from the breakfast hall. "O-Oi! Hange! Let me go!" 

Eren spun his head to give Hange a glare, but Hange was looking back at him with an evil glint in her eyes and a dark aura surrounding her whole being. He swore he can see devil horns poking out of the slightly untidy hair and a tail curled around his torso, trapping him. 

"I'm sorry Eren, but you're just what I need" was her only reply as she dragged Eren to her lab.

 

\--------

[Y/N] couldn't figure out what was missing. As she fiddled with her fingers she watched other cadets walk in, rubbing their eyes from restless sleep or others helping those mildly injured into the breakfast hall. Adjusting her boots she brushed away her [H/C] falling into her [E/C] eyes. She didn't know whether to keep her long hair or cut it short like how Mikasa did. It would be easier for her to see if any titans were advancing towards her and it wouldn't always be so knotty in the morning. Although she would miss Krista braiding her hair and feeling the wind rush through it. A hand ruffled her hair, startling her from her thoughts.

"Hey babe"

Scoffing, [Y/N] pushed Jean away from her and fixed her hair. "Stop calling me that. We're in no relationship, horse-face"

With an unsatisfied sigh Jean sat next to her. "[L/N], why won't you see that I'm trying to pursue something much deeper than just being  _friends_?"

She shook her head and moved to another table, sitting down next to a cadet with a familiar scarlet scarf. 

"Would you like to me slit his throat in the night?" whispered Mikasa, holding her knife tightly.

"Oh no no no it's alright Mikasa. I can handle him" she assured her, placing a hand ontop of her free one. She saw that Mikasa's grip on the knife loosened. Armin joined them with a book in hand. Once again [Y/N] looked around to see what was missing. There was Connie and Sasha trying to have a staring competition, Ymir giving Krista her bread, Jean with Reiner and Bertolt. She saw Commander Erwin with the other Squad Leaders, including Corporal Levi- wait...where was Hange? Then she also realised...that Eren wasn't here either.

"Armin. Have you seen Eren this morning?" asked Mikasa, quietly.

 _Damn it. Mikasa caught it on first_ thought [Y/N]. Armin shook his head and said that Eren was already gone when he woke up. Glancing over, she saw a pair of cadets discussing loudly on today's bet of Hange's mistrials. 

"I bet she's going to make a Titan clone" declared one cadet.

"EHH!? No! I bet she's going to make this place explode!" said another.

Overhearing their conversation Corporal Levi only clicked his tongue and muttered "It'll be a miracle if Shitty-glasses only breaks her door" before sipping on his tea. However a loud commotion interrupted the Survey Corps peaceful breakfast. Rushing footsteps were heard after a small  _clip-clop_  and....squeeing? 

"OI! CATCH YEAGER!" 

Hange ran in the breakfast hall, her hair a mess. Her skin and uniform was slightly covered in dirt and her glasses hang crooked from her running. In front of her was a small pink pig with a mop of brown hair on top of it's head and wore a Survey Corps jacket as if it fit it so comfortably. It frantically looked around and laid eyes on Mikasa. Giving what seemed to a squee of joy, it ran towards her. Mikasa's reflexes today were a bit...off...and she accidentally kicks the pig to the other side of the room. Everyone watched it fly as its loud squeals continued then landing into someone's arms. Krista's. Hange laid a hand on her shoulder, catching her breath as the pig started to squirm. 

"Thanks, Cadet Lenz." Hange patted the top of Krista's blonde head. 

Krista blushed lightly as Ymir stared daggers at the back of Hanges head. Slowly everyone gathered around a flustered Krista with the bundle in her arms. 

"It's so ugly" said Jean.

Bertolt mumbled "like Reiner" which he received a light hit from Reiner to the back of his head. Ymir suggested that they should make him into meat - "pork and baconnnnn" Sasha drooled -  and Petra thought they could give it to a nearby farm. Armin then noticed something.

"S-Squad Leader Hange...is that pig...by any chance Eren?" he asked, praying that it was just some coincidence. 

"Ah-yup"

The pig squealed louder and finally wiggled out of Krista's hold. It ran past the other cadets and hid behind [Y/N], scrambling in between her parted legs for protection. A key hung around its neck, clinking against the stone floor. Leaning down [Y/N] picked up Eren and held him close. Mikasa was trying her best to stand, now slowly realising she had kicked her step-brother. 

"How long will he be like this, Hange?" she asked, ruffled Eren's hair.

Hange pinched the bridge of her nose as she thought deeply. "Hmmm....maybe...two weeks to a month for the antidote to be made" She looked at the Commander. "Please give me as much time to prepare it."

Erwin only nodded his head." The rest of you, return to training." As he watched the soldiers walk out, he called out "Cadet [L/N], take care of Cadet Yeager. I believe entrusting him to Hange will distress him and he is a close friend of yours...he'll be comfortable around you."

[Y/N] was about to oppose - saying that Mikasa or Armin were a better choice, but he strolled off. "...yes Commander." 

Sighing, she looked down into the beady black eyes with her [E/C] ones. "You alright, Eren?"

He only snorted and [Y/N] walked away, laughing while carrying a slightly cranky pig.


	2. Feed Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So piggy Eren is getting a bit hungry...

_Oink._

Eren sat on the side bench as he watched his fellow soldiers train for another upcoming expedition. He was quite uncomfortable having to walk and stand on all fours, surroundings being shortened due to his height and the fact he was... _pink_. Again. From top to bottom.  _Damn you, Hange_ he thought to himself. Mikasa had apologised over and over to him for 'injuring' him earlier. _Hange should be the one apologising_. Through his beady black eyes, Eren shifted his attention to [Y/N] who was partnered up with Sasha in a fun-somewhat-intense fight. Blocking Sasha's punch [Y/N] hooked her leg around Sasha's leg and kicked back, resulting for Blouse's fall. [Y/N] was improving her combat skills and in talks of moving to a different squad. Eren secretly hoped that she would be placed in Corporal Levi's squad with him...not that he might have a soft spot for- _  
_

"Hey Eren. You getting bored yet?" 

Armin sat down next to the common farm animal and gently patted his back. Eren gave him a grunt and leaned close against Armin's thigh, earning a small chuckle from the latter. Armin noticed Eren was looking at his blades and sighed, ruffling his dark hair. "We'll get there Eren. You'll be back to normal soon."

Sasha rubbed the back of her head, a red bump forming at the crown (of her head). A whining cry escaped from her mouth. Rolling her eyes [Y/N] helped her up, checking for injuries on her friend and brushing off the dust from her jacket.

"Nothing too serious, Blouse. Just be careful about your head" informed [Y/N].

Sasha pouted her lips. "Yes _mother_." 

Shaking her head, [Y/N] headed towards Eren who happened to be playing a headbutting game against Armin's hands when Sasha shouted "CAN I HAVE EREN FOR LUNCH?? I'M CRAVING PORK CHOPS!". To his alarm, Eren released a high-pitched squeal and causing him to go into a panic run. The nearby soldiers who witnessed this laughed as a startled Armin and an enraged [Y/N] chased after the fat lump of pink. 

\---------

"Commander, I would like to have cadet [L/N] on my squad."

Erwin glanced up at the Squad Leader from his paperwork. "Your request has been notified. I will have to figure which team cadet [L/N] is most suitable for, but other leaders have realised her rising potential and wish to work with her."

"...great."

\---------

Lunch was around the corner and Eren had hidden beneath the superiors table. Though Sasha's remark may have not really scared him, but he didn't risk being chopped up and become a special dish for the Survey Corps to eat. He let out a quiet grunt and settled onto the floor on his stomach. Recalling the chase as he ran from Armin and [Y/N] calling out his name, he felt quite guilty for tiring them out...though it was fun for [Y/N] to chase him. It would be nice if he chased after her in the field he saw on the last expediti-  _errrahhhhh_.  **Damn**. Eren was hungry...starving. When was the last time he ate? He didn't eat at breakfast since everyone was rushed to class and training so he only ate the last scraps from last night. Frustrated he slammed his arm down, a light  _clop_  of his toes. The supply team were bringing in a new batch of fresh produces (they're sent in at night to hidden farms and then collected by night to the Survey Corps to avoid titans) and usually cooks prepare the best food for everyone. Chatter and the doors swinging open alerted Eren that lunch is now being served. Eren tried to get up, but struggled of the use of his unfamiliar body.  _Shit shit. I can't get the hell up._ Eren cursed to himself when a pair of legs slid appeared before him. A pair of slender legs...and short.  _Corporal Levi was sitting right in front of Eren_. 

"Tch. Brats are coming in slow" sneered the captain. 

Erwin sighed deeply,placing himself on Levi's left. "Levi. Patience for them. They have been training hard."

An exhausted [Y/N] and Armin collapsed onto their benches, a loud creak from the weight pressuring the old wood. Mikasa stood next to them, blankly watching them almost fall asleep on the table. 

"Did you find Eren?" she asked, helping the both sit up.

Armin shook his head. "No. Even in his pig form, he runs faster than a hare."

"We checked everywhere and he still is nowhere to be found" added [Y/N].

Staring down at her hands, [Y/N] felt shame eating her up.  _It was my responsibility to keep an eye on Eren...and I lost him. Oh god, what if I can never find him!? What if he went **outside** of the headquarters? What if a titan has eaten him-_

A strong aroma brought [Y/N] at ease when Mikasa brought her a tray with curry, a plate of caramel pudding and salad. The curry sauce was evenly laid down among the white rice with tender potatoes and carrots, the pudding dripping with caramel sauce and the crispy green salad was a finishing touch to an idealistic lunch. 

"Eat. The first few have extra sauce and I got one for you."

[Y/N] almost squealed in delight. "Thank you Mikasaaa~"

Curry powder was a rare product to get and sugar is quite limited at the Survey Corps to maintain physical balance so it was a treat for the soldiers, even the superiors are feeling appeased. Looking around once more just in case if Eren was in the room, [Y/N] ate a spoonful of curry rice and sauce.  _This is sooooooo amazing! If only Eren could try some..._ she thought, eating a bit of her salad. Mikasa poked at her pudding, also in deep thought and worrying about Eren's whereabouts. Meanwhile Eren was still under the table and the tip of Corporal Levi's boot was hovering above his pink nose. Speaking of his nose, the smell of spice and warmth from the curry was mouth watering. He can see the perfected pudding with no cracks or flaws and hear the _crunch_ from the salad.  _Fuck. I'm goddamn starving and have a big chance of dying under Captain Levi's hand...foot._  Eren glared at the boots sitting next to Levi (on his right) which belonged to Hange Zoe. If he wasn't like this, then he could have be eating with Armin, Mikasa and [Y/N]...Then Eren noticed space between Levi and Erwin and a little light bulb started to go on in his head.  _Maybe I could crawl out and get to [Y/N]. It should be a pain in the ass, but it's the only way!_ Reaching forward he gripped onto a stone from the floor and dragged his body upwards. Eren started to lose strength in his little body, but he never gave up...until he got stuck. Levi and Erwin seemed to be unaware of the scene, continuing to talk of business manners or silently finishing off their lunch. If Eren moved it would forewarn the two superiors and he could imagine what the ~~short~~ captain would do to him. In the process of finding another escape route, a big black spider was creeping its way to Eren. Feeling a furry leg on his nose, Eren averted his gaze until he was eyes-to-eight-eyes with the creature. Now spiders don't usually scare him, but being so closed to something that most girls are terrified of isn't the best situation.  __  


" **SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE** "

 The wail rang around the walls of the dining hall. [Y/N] placed her spoon down and looks around the room.  _So Eren is here...but where is he?_  Eren shook his head at a fast pace, managing to draw off the spider. It skittered away and Eren sighed of relief. A rough tug on the back of his jacket brought him up above the table and faced a stoic Corporal Levi. However behind the cold gaze was a flaming fire of pure anger. Eren knew he was in some hot water..boiling hot water.

"Oh Eren! How are you managing yourself?" asked Hange.

 _Pretty shit actually_. Eren only gave a quiet snarl before Levi turned and faced everyone else....meaning his friends and soldiers. [Y/N] had wide eyes as big as sauce pans, Armin his jaw hanging open and Mikasa hid her smile under her scarf.   
  
"Cadet [L/N]. Care to explain why this pork piece is under my table?" Corporal's voice tinged of venom.  
  
Standing up [Y/N] rushed up to the superiors table, stumbling on her way up. "A-An incident happened on the training fields, Corporal"  
  
"Ah? Mind to explain before I decide to make him dinner?"  
  
Eren glared at his  ~~midget~~  Captain. Chewing her bottom lip, [Y/N] recounted the story of the wild chase with Armin after "Cadet Blouse shouted a  _certain_ remark of Eren". This amused the other soldiers who weren't there to witness this event and Hange started to howl with laughter. Erwin just stared blankly at the trembling cadet standing in front of his table and drew out a deep breath.   
  
"One warning is all you shall receive. Another... _catastrophe_  will me hand Eren in someone else's care"   
  
[Y/N] saluted. "Yes, sir"  
  
The young cadet exchanged glances with Corporal Levi and took Eren in her arms, walking back to her table. Sasha rushed over once [Y/N] placed him on her lap. Noticing her presence, Eren frowned.  
  
"H-Hey Eren. You knew I was joking,right?" Sasha held out her hand. "Truce?"  
  
.... _Chomp._  
  
An awkward silence. [Y/N] nudged Eren to let go of him chewing on Sasha's hand before she released an ear-splitting cry.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH EREN I SAID I WAS SORRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"  
  


"Eren!" warned Mikasa at the same time Armin shouted "Let her go!". Sliding a hand under his body, [Y/N] started to tickled his stomach and successively got Eren to let go of Sasha's hand. Bruised of tiny  teeth marks, Sasha walked away with tears in her eyes. A low rumble emitted from the pigs stomach and [Y/N] giggled. 

"Hungry aren't you?" she chuckled out, stroking the tufts of Eren's hair. 

Eren snorted as [Y/N] stole a spare spoon and dug it into the curry. She held the spoon in front of his nose. "Open up."

Sniffing, he opened his mouth -  _wide_  - and indulged himself in paradise of eating actual real food.

\---------

It was dusk and Eren was still hungry. Retreating to a peaceful atmosphere, [Y/N] took him outside and climbed up a nearby tree that was close to the headquarters. She held Eren close to her chest, his wet nose nuzzling at the side of her neck. She assumed he was signaling her that he wanted to eat, not knowing that he just wanted warmth and to...show some affection to her. Finally she found a strong,broad branch and sat down (cross-legged),placing Eren on his lap. Reaching into her bag, she brought out a ripe red apple along with a pocket knife, started to cut equal pieces of the fruit and feed them to Eren, who munched on them quite happily. [Y/N] looked at the dark sky and stared at the beauty of the fullmoon. A loud grunt and headbutt to her stomach alerted that a hungry pig wanted more. 

"Alright alright. Just hang on for a minute" she chided to Eren like a mother. 

As she continued to cut more apple pieces, she added. "You know, Corporal and Sasha were right. It would be nice to have pork for dinner" 

Eren let out an angry squeal, making [Y/N] laugh. Although he disliked being teased of becoming mince meat, he enjoyed seeing the smile on [Y/N]'s face.

She held a piece to his mouth."You know I was just joking right?" 

Nodding, Eren bit into the crisp apple piece. [Y/N] ruffled his hair as he chewed."Don't worry about those silly remarks anymore. _I'll protect you_ "

A light brush of pink blossomed on her face and she was thankful for the darkness that Eren couldn't see her.

"....besides, I don't think you wouldn't taste good"

" ** _OINK!_** "

 

 

 

 

 

\---------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't figure out what else they would eat so I made some up.  
> I'm so so so so so so so sorry for the really terrible drabble >_  
> give this kudos, feedback and maybe a subscriptionnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn~?

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo yes. This is what happens when I stumble upon some fan art -> http://thirstylevi.tumblr.com/post/121287213750/deerwitch-with-written-permission-to-repost [doesn't belong to me]  
> I couldn't resist because cute piggy Eren is sho cute XD  
> Though Sasha would have fit this image perfectly...


End file.
